The present invention relates to a converter for high voltage direct current transmission, and more particularly, to a converter for high voltage direct current transmission which transmits electrical power generated by an offshore wind farm to an inland power grid using a converter topology in which a 12-pulse diode rectifier is connected in series to a voltage-source converter (VSC).